This invention relates to a carding machine which, at its output, has a web trumpet with an after-connected pair of calender rolls, downstream of which--as viewed in the direction of sliver run--a sliver coiler is arranged which includes a rotary coiler head having a sliver inlet opening. A sliver drawing unit is disposed between the web trumpet and the sliver inlet opening of the coiler head.
In a known device a sliver drawing unit is provided between the stripper roll--which cooperates with the doffer of the carding machine--and the sliver coiler. At a distance from the stripper roll a web trumpet is disposed whose input is associated with a fiber web chamber while its output is situated immediately at the intake of the drawing unit. The web trumpet is thus arranged simultaneously at the output of the carding machine and at the input of the sliver drawing unit which is a regulated drawing unit. The web trumpet has a dual function: first, it forms, as an output trumpet at the carding machine, a sliver from the fiber web and guides, as an input trumpet, the sliver into the drawing unit. Second, the web trumpet serves as a measuring member to sense the sliver thickness. The thickness measurement signal affects, with the intermediary of regulating devices, the rpm of the feed roll at the input of the carding machine as well as the rpm of a roll pair of the regulated drawing unit. The drawing unit is arranged horizontally approximately at the height level of the stripper roll of the carding machine, and the web trumpet receives the approximately horizontally running sliver. The drawing unit is associated with the sliver coiler and is situated in a vertical direction approximately at one-half the height between the floor plate (platform) and the coiler head of the sliver coiler apparatus.
It is a disadvantage of the above-described arrangement that the web trumpet is, in the horizontal direction, at a distance from the stripper roll so that a web triangle is formed which is prone to rupture. Running speeds of above 100 m/min are not feasible with such an apparatus. It is a further drawback that between the outlet of the drawing unit and the sliver inlet opening of the coiler head of the sliver coiler a significant distance prevails so that the drawn and regulated sliver risks being exposed to unintended stretching along such a travel path, resulting in irregularities in the sliver.